


Reality Show Hosts

by Tamabonotchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pop Culture, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unnecessary meeting, Germany would like to go home. Before that, though, he has to talk with America, on the discussion of reality shows and their hosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Show Hosts

"Hey, Germany! Guess what's gonna be on July 29?" America rushed over to said man. The short meeting was over, where they discussed nothing of great importance. It was mostly countries complaining over the World Cup, all the while shooting dirty looks at Spain. Germany was relieved when the meeting finally ended with them having done nothing, and was packing away his things to leave. Before he could save himself, though, America caught him.

 

"I don't know- some sort of your new holidays?" Germany asked, almost rolling his eyes. He couldn't, that would be to improper, even at such a nation. Of course,  it went over America's head completely(how he can get all of France's perverted jokes astonishes Germany).

"Nah, but it's a great idea- but anyways, July 29th is the season premiere for Project Runway! I'm so excited, man!" America exclaimed. Of course, America's whole obsession of the television made him to be the one to create show after show. Many are actually interesting, as Germany watches them from time to time when they are on at home. But watching a show every week for an hour, he deemed, was too much.

"I'm sorry, I don't know that show." Germany replies in a clipped voice, trying to end the conversation there and leave, but America blocked his way.

"What? Dude, it's like a really cool reality show!" Ah, that's why America likes it. Him and his "reality" shows.

"And what is it about, exactly?" Germany sighs, seeing he won't be able to leave until America is through.

"It's a competition about these people make clothes and junk- but really, it's who it's about. You see, the host of the show is Heidi Klum! She's definitely German, she tells the loser kicked off each week ' _I'm sorry, but you're out. Auf wiedersehen_ '. Not to mention, she's one hot model, even when she was pregnant!"

Germany cringed at America's attempt at the German accent, and inwardly sighed. So he's telling him all of this just because the host is German, and mention she is hot.

Today was not his day.

"Don't tell me you don't even know her when she comes from your place!" America gasps.

"No, I do know Heidi Klum. I just know her doing other reality shows. Is she really that popular?" Germany asks, curious.

"Well, yeah, she's like the serious bomb in all of those huge lingerie fashion shows!" Germany could only shake his head and bring his hand to hide his shamed look. "What is it?"

"There are other Germans that have been greater influences in life than just a model." America only gave him a puzzled look.

"You mean like Leonardo DiCaprio?" Another sigh.

"He wasn’t even born in Germany."

"But his mother was!"

"Yes, but-"

"It's alright, Germany. I know there are a lot of scientists and authors and Goethe and people like that- but Heidi Klum has to be one of the hottest to come out of Germany." America patted the German's shoulder with one of his dazzling- did he want to think that?- smiles, who was just happy the conversation seemed to be over.

"At least you understand." Germany is satisfied, seeing as he made some sort of a reasonable answer. America only grins when he suddenly winds his arm around Germany's shoulders, pulling him closer as he whispered, "But the hottest of them all has to be you."

America did not waste time as he released Germany and started on his way of heading back home. "By the way, let's watch the Project Runway series premiere. I think you'll really like it! My place at 9, alright? Later!" America waved as he disappeared from the large conference room, leaving Germany alone, frozen in place and blushing. He snaps out of it and storms out of the building to his rental car in a fluster, hurrying to get to the airport quickly before he misses his flight. He reminds himself he'll have to make a note in his organizer to scold the man for distracting him.

 

He'll also have to make a note for the 29th.

**Author's Note:**

> -Heidi Klum is a German American who's well-known to be a model, actress, television host, and more. She hosts Project Runway. She says auf wiedersehen a lot. Heidi Klum also hosts Germany's version of Top Model.  
> -Leonardo DiCaprio is a well-known actor. He's American, but has German heritage(and goes to watch the German team play in the World Cup).  
> -Goethe was a German writer, seen to be the most important writer in the German language.


End file.
